User talk:Onigami
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. I am happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :- [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 20:14, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Wonderful build WOW!!! The Hybridmancer looks like a very cool and fun build to play, and your typing and format are absolutely marvelous :) Every little detail has been explained quite, well ... detailingly :D. Your's is the first proper new build page after the Ultimancer. It will have a mention in the main page and credited to you, of course. I'll integrate it and make some minor formatting and linkin changes after I get back later today. Commend yourself for putting your build out there in an easy to follow manner. Cheers. Mobokill 09:13, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :There are links to your userpage in both the Hybridmancer and the main page (you're featured now :D), so please create the page. Even a letter on the page'll do, red links don't look good now, do they?? :) Mobokill 17:43, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Hey, wonderful build! It's beautifully formated, we should take that as template. I should rearrange my Fury Werewolf build and make it look more like Charger build I did today. Currently I'm trying to play with Necromancer which is cross between Summonmancer and Ultimancer. Gonna give in details if I archive Hell difficulty with no problem. Njmfffanj 17:18, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Editing The title of an article should only be bolded once, at the beginning of the article, not every time it appears. Could you also give a source for the stats you uploaded? - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 06:10, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Also, why are you turning links like Xes into Xes? Both these formats do the same thing, but the first is actually recommended to be used. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 06:31, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Another 2 thing: 1. Can they be spawned upgraded or ethereal in-game ? If not there is no use for those stats. 2. Please sign all comments made on talk page with ~~~~. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 06:37, 13 November 2008 (UTC)